Par amour
by WM Horus
Summary: Cross Over entre Cold Case et NCIS suite des fics Au nom du père et Solitaire ; Tony et Ziva partent enquêter sur un meutre à Philadelphie... Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic... Il s'agit d'un cross over entre les séries NCIS et Cold Case. Idéalement, cette histoire constitue la suite directe de mes deux séries de fics ( Confiance et trahison, Ensemble et Au nom du père pour NCIS et Solitaire pour Cold Case). Certaines références y seront donc inévitablement faites, donc je vous conseille de les lire... mais comme il y en a quand même quelques chapitres, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette fic soit assez explicite en elle même..._

_ En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira...  
_

* * *

_Quartiers Ouest de Philadelphie, deux heures du matin_

Evans étouffa un bâillement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de rester éveillé. La portière passager de la voiture de patrouille s'ouvrit et son coéquipier monta en resserrant le col de son manteau.

- Tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha Evans.

- On caille dehors… tiens.

Evans prit le café que lui tendait son coéquipier et resserra ses mains sur le gobelet, appréciant la chaleur qui se diffusait de ce dernier. Au même instant, la radio de la voiture prit vie. Evans jura et posa le gobelet sur le tableau de bord avant de répondre.

- Central, ici W-17.

_- W-17, on nous signale des comportements suspects au croisement de la 2__ième__ et la 5__ième__ avenue._

- Quel genre de comportements? demanda Evans en mettant le contact.

_- Pas plus de précisions, soyez prudents._

- Bien, on y va.

- Et c'est reparti, conclu son coéquipier.

La voiture démarra rapidement et Evans conduisit jusqu'au lieu indiqué. Y arrivant, ils ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal. Ralentissant, il passa une première fois, scrutant à la lumière faible de l'éclairage extérieure les allées. Mais visiblement aucune trace de quoi que ce soit. Faisant demi-tour, Evans soupira.

Il gara la voiture et les deux officiers de police en sortir. Evans mit immédiatement sa casquette pour se protéger du froid. Du coin de l'œil, il pu voir que son coéquipier avait posé la main sur son arme.

- Hé, s'exclama Evans, du calme Johnny…

- Il y a un truc de pas net là, répondit ce dernier en pointant une ruelle d'un signe de tête.

Prudemment, en s'aidant de leurs lampes, les deux policiers progressèrent dans l'allée. Soudain, sans prévenir, un individu jaillit d'un renfoncement et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Immédiatement, ils comprirent qu'ils venaient probablement de déranger un dealer dans son trafic.

Ils se mirent à courir à sa poursuite. L'individu courrait plus vite qu'eux et la fatigue de la journée commençait à se faire sentir, aussi lorsque son coéquipier se prit les pieds dans quelques chose et chuta au sol, Evans abandonna la poursuite.

- Johnny, ça va?

- Ouais, maugréa ce dernier.

En même temps, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'amas de déchets qui l'avait fait tomber. Il rattrapa sa lampe, mais le faisceau de lumière éclaira un instant un recoin de la ruelle non loin et un éclat brillant se fit voir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Johnny continua de pointer sa lampe torche dans cette direction, et se relevant, il suivit l'éclat. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à portée de vue de l'objet, il retint une exclamation.

- Evans, viens voir ça!

- Quoi, demanda ce dernier en se rapprochant malgré tout.

- Regarde ! s'exclama son coéquipier.

A contre cœur, Evans se rapprocha et ce qu'il fit le figea sur place. Au milieu de déchets et de débris divers reposait un corps. A en juger par l'aspect dans lequel il se trouvait, il devait être là depuis plusieurs années. Lorsque ses yeux quittèrent enfin le cadavre, il remarqua l'éclat, qui se révéla être un bijou qu'il portait autour du cou. En y regardant de plus prêt, il vit qu'il se trompait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bijou mais de plaques militaires.

Maintenant sa torche fixée sur le cadavre, il attrapa sa radio de sa main libre.

- Central, on a un problème ici…

* * *

_Quartiers généraux de la section homicide de la police de Philadelphie, six heures plus tard_

L'inspecteur Scotty Valens poussa la porte vitrée donnant sur l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il emprunta l'ascenseur pour se rendre jusqu'à la section homicide. Là où il travaillait depuis maintenant trois ans. Il déposa son arme dans son casier et pénétra dans l'open space. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que ses coéquipiers étaient déjà tous présents. Un peu à l'écart, Will Jeffries lisait un dossier. Nick Vera lui tapait sur son clavier, probablement le rapport de la dernière affaire. Son patron, le lieutenant Stillman était dans son bureau. A travers les parois de verre, il pouvait voir qu'il était au téléphone.

Et puis Lilly était là aussi.

Rien qu'en voyant la jeune femme, il ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres. C'étai son équipe qu'il avait rejoint il y a trois ans. Il avait tout de suite été frappé par le charisme de la jeune femme. Passionnée et dévouée à son travail, et était également à ses yeux incroyablement attirante. De la où il était, il pouvait presque imaginer passer sa main dans sa chevelure d'un blond pur.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait tenté de lui dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais après une affaire difficile, il avait craqué. Prenant le risque de perdre son estime, il lui avait déclaré sa flamme… et c'est ainsi que la veille ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Dès qu'elle le vit, un sourire vint éclaire le visage de la jeune femme. Vite dissimulé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils avaient tous les deux convenus que leur relation naissante devrait être laissée en dehors de leur travail. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le dire à tous le monde, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, saluant Vera et Will au passage, et du coin de l'œil, vit que Stillman venait de rapprocher. Sans doute viendrait-il leur annoncer une nouvelle affaire dans quelques secondes.

Il déposa son manteau et se tourna vers Lilly.

- Hey, la salua-t-il simplement.

- Hey, répondit-elle tout aussi simplement.

Ils se sourirent, comprenant tous les deux que chacun aurait aimé saluer l'autre d'une manière différente. Jetant un discret coup d'œil aux alentours, Lilly se pencha vers lui et lui demanda à voix basse.

- Pas de regret concernant les chats?

- Aucun, répondit-il immédiatement avec un sourire.

Avant que la conversation n'ait pu aller plus loin, la porte du bureau du lieutenant s'ouvrit et il sortit. Les quatre inspecteurs se regroupant autour de lui.

- J'espère que personne n'avait de projet pour cette semaine, commença-t-il, on a deux affaires urgentes. Nick, Will, vous travaillerez sur la première, on vient de retrouver le corps d'un adolescent dans un immeuble qui devait être détruit… Le meurtre remonterait à une dizaine d'années…

- On s'y met tout de suite, répondit Vera.

- Lilly, Scotty, il y a une autre affaire dont on doit s'occuper… Un corps a été retrouvé ce matin, il s'agirait d'un lieutenant de marine…

- … ce n'est pas notre juridiction, répondit aussitôt Lilly, étonnée.

- C'est vrai, concéda Stillman, néanmoins, le département ne veux pas laisser passer l'affaire, ils ne veulent pas que les fédéraux s'en mêlent… Il faut donc qu'on trouve une solution pour garder l'enquête…

- Oh, intervint Scotty, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider…

Lilly se retourna avec un sourire entendu vers Scotty. Elle ne cessait de s'étonner du nombre de personne qu'il «connaissait» où qui lui devait un «service»…

- Bien, conclu Stillman, je vous fais confiance, réglez ça…

Il les quitta et retourna dans son bureau. Lilly suivit Scotty jusqu'à son bureau où il décrocha son téléphone et commença à composer un numéro.

- Alors qui est cette connaissance? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, Scotty se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux de Lilly, mon ancien coéquipier quand j'étais encore affecté aux quartiers Ouest de Philly.

- Ah, répondit-elle, visiblement rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une femme.

- Il travaille au NCIS.

- NCIS? répéta Lilly, demandant implicitement une explication.

- C'est le service d'investigation de la marine.

- Des fédéraux? demanda Lilly, je croyais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il pourra arranger les choses, et nous laisser l'enquête.

* * *

_Quartier généraux du NCIS, même instant._

Ziva s'adossa sur sa chaise en croisant les mains derrière sa tête en attendant la prochaine réplique de McGee avec un sourire.

- Non, s'exclama McGee, je ne te parlerais pas de ma soirée d'hier.

- Allez le bleu, je ne le répèterais à personne, tenta Tony.

- Non!

Tony allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'en empêcha. S'asseyant de nouveau dans son fauteuil, il décrocha.

- Agent DiNozzo.

_- Tony?_ demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Scotty? répondit Tony sur le même ton.

- _Oui._

- Hey, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? demanda Tony

- _J'ai un problème de juridiction ici… j'aimerais que tu me files un coup de main…_

- Ok, dis-moi ça, répondit Tony en attrapant un bout de papier et un stylo.

Une minute plus tard, il raccrochait et se levait de son bureau. Ziva le regard immédiatement, abandonnant McGee qu'elle avait continué à embêter pendant que Tony parlait au téléphone. Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Il faut que je voie Gibbs, juste un petit problème à régler.

- Rien de grave? demanda Ziva soudain inquiète.

- Non, la rassura Tony immédiatement.

Il prit le chemin du centre de communication, le MTAC et monta les escaliers. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Ziva posé sur lui et se retourna pour lui adressé un sourire. La jeune femme parut enfin se détendre à nouveau. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Tony pu entendre McGee protester à nouveau.

Depuis quelques jours, Ziva se montrait soucieuse. Tony en connaissait la raison, depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à son père qu'elle avait une relation avec Tony, elle semblait inquiète. Evidemment, la réaction de son père jouait pour beaucoup, et pour être honnête, savoir que le directeur du Mossad était au courant pour lui et sa fille ne mettait pas non plus Tony particulièrement à l'aise.

Pourtant, il se faisait un devoir de rassurer Ziva. Il ne voulait pas prêt à l'abandonner, pour rien au monde. Pénétrant dans le MTAC, il avisa Gibbs, assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Un café à la main, il observait l'écran géant de la salle, sur lequel des images satellites défilaient.

- Patron?

- Tony? demanda ce dernier sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- J'ai reçu un appel de la police de Philadelphie, ils viennent de trouver un cadavre, apparemment un lieutenant de la marine. Le meurtre remonterait à deux ans… ils ont des spécialistes là-bas et ils voudraient conserver l'affaire sous leur juri…

- Emmène Ziva, l'interrompit Gibbs.

- Heu… Quoi? demanda Tony pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire Gibbs.

- J'ai dit emmène Ziva. Vous allez là-bas, vous coopérez et vous vérifiez que le travail est fait correctement.

- Heu… très bien patron.

Tony se leva et quitta rapidement le MTAC, incertain quant à ce qui venait de se dérouler. D'abord, il était rare que Gibbs cède face à un problème de juridiction… mais le plus étrange était qu'il envoie Tony et Ziva… ensemble et surtout seuls sur une mission à l'extérieur…

Depuis qu'il était au courant de leur relation, il avait tendance à toujours les garder à proximité pour être sûr que leur travail n'en serait pas affecté. Et là, alors qu'il s'attendait à essuyer un refus direct, Gibbs venait de les laisser partir…

En y repensant, Ducky avait raison, Gibbs était un homme qui apportait plus de questions que de réponses.

Une fois Tony sortit du MTAC, Gibbs décrocha son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Jenny et dès qu'elle décrocha, il annonça.

- Je viens d'envoyer Tony et Ziva à Philadelphie.

- Comment…

- … Ce n'est pas ce que tu me conseillais directrice? demanda Gibbs légèrement énervé de se voir forcer la main comme cela.

- Si Jethro, assure-toi qu'ils y resteront la durée du procès…

- Bien sûr, je leur ai dit de prendre des vacances s'ils résolvaient l'affaire trop vite, répondit Gibbs du tac au tac avant de raccrocher.

* * *

_Le premier chapitre s'achève ici._

_Pour finir et plus que jamais, je vous sollicite pour me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début pour le cross over...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre... merci pour les reviews, ça me motive pour écrire !_

* * *

_Parking du NCIS, dix minutes plus tard_

Tony réajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule et chercha Ziva du regard. Mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, il scuta les allées de voitures identiques pour enfin repérer la jeune israélienne un peu plus loin. Il la rejoignit, et immédiatement su qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

Le sourire narquois qui flottait su les lèvres de la jeune femme lui indiquait clairement qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Par instinct, il porta la main à la poche de son pantalon. Surpris de ne rien y trouver, il fouilla l'autre, mais abandonna vite quand Ziva se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu as oublié tes clefs… je vais devoir conduire donc… conclut-elle en agitant les clefs de la voiture juste sous son nez…

- Je ne les aie pas oubliées, tu me les as prises…

- Le résultat est le même…

Tony fit mine de gagner le coté passager de la voiture, mais se retourna et tenta de prendre les clefs des mains de Ziva. La jeune femme avait prévu son geste, et mit les clefs hors de portée derrière son dos. Déséquilibré, Tony referma sa main dans le vide et se retrouva collé à Ziva, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien…

- Zee-vah, protesta-t-il, en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Tony, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de Ziva s'étira… Tony se pencha et allait l'embrasser mais ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que le métal froid. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il rattrapa par réflexe les clefs que Ziva venait de lui lancer et grogna de frustration.

Il entendit le ricanement de Ziva. Il adorait entendre ce son… mais c'était généralement à ses dépends… Il secoua la tête, mis son sac à dos dans le coffre de la voiture et retourna s'installer derrière le volant. Ziva l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur, et dès qu'il ferma la porte, il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne. Un frisson remonta le long de son bras et il tourna la tête, découvrant le regard assombri de sa compagne. Il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Conscient qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à n'importe quel moment, Tony laissa quand même sa main libre s'égarer dans les cheveux de Ziva qu'il caressa. Il se laissa enivrer par les sensations que lui procurait leur baiser, et il émit un soupir lorsque les lèvres de Ziva quittèrent les siennes. Elle posa son front contre le sien et Tony ôta sa main, encore tremblant de ses cheveux…

- Nous devrions nous mettre en route… surtout si je ne conduis pas, le taquina la jeune femme.

- Oui… mais je compte bien reprendre cette discussion plus tard…

- Hum… j'en serais ravie.

Ils s'écartèrent à regret l'un de l'autre et Tony démarra finalement la voiture. Ils quittèrent le parking du NCIS et prirent la direction de Philadelphie.

* * *

_Autoroute, en direction de Philadelphie, trente minutes plus tard_

Pour la première fois depuis le départ, Ziva venait de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa tête reposer contre l'appuie tête. Tony ne s'étonna pas du geste, pourtant il savait que jamais Ziva ne se serait permis cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était grâce à de petits gestes comme celui là que Tony pouvait voir que lui et Ziva partageaient maintenant un degré d'intimité plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle n'avait plus peur désormais de laisser Tony voir qu'elle n'était pas infaillible… et que parfois, elle dormait. Tout en conservant une partie de son attention sur la route, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver vers le visage de la jeune femme. Il semblait si serein quand elle dormait qu'il lui arrivait parfois de l'observer dans son sommeil. Chose qu'il préférait qu'elle ignore.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder la route, murmura-t-elle à voix basse sans ouvrir les yeux.

Tony ne répondit rien, mais sourit en tournant de nouveau son regard sur la route devant eux. Ziva restait quand même un agent du Mossad malgré tout…

* * *

_Quartiers généraux de la section homicide de la po__lice de Philadelphie, une heure__ plus tard_

Arrivés dans à Philadelphie, Ziva constata que Tony connaissait effectivement la ville. Elle se rappela effectivement que lorsqu'elle avait profilé Tony pour Ari, elle avait effectivement appris qu'il avait travaillé 18 mois dans le département de police de Philadelphie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'aux quartiers généraux, après ils laissèrent leur voiture au parking avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tony se dirigea vers l'accueil, suivi de Ziva. Le policier de garde les regarda d'un air suspicieux quand Tony montra sa plaque. Néanmoins lorsque Tony lui demanda de prévenir l'inspecteur Valens de leur arrivée, il le fit immédiatement.

Attendant l'arrivée de son ami, Tony entraîna jusqu'aux parois vitrés donnant vue sur la rue.

- Avant que l'on ne parte, il faudra que je te montre deux où trois coins sympas, remarqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu es parti d'ici? demanda Ziva

Tony resta un instant muet, surpris par la question. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Ziva.

- J'étais jeune… je n'avais pas envie de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, et puis je ne voulais pas faire carrière à Philly…

- Philly? répéta Ziva…

- C'est une abréviation pour Philadelphie… je croyais qu'on avait fini par y arriver pour ça… lança Tony avec un sourire.

- La prochaine fois, je garderais les clefs, répliqua Ziva.

Tony allait répondre, mais son regard fut attiré par un homme se déplaçant dans leur direction. Le remarquant, Ziva se retourna également et examina du regard le nouvel arrivant. D'origine probablement portoricaine, il devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que Tony… Il portait un costume élégant, et marchait d'un pas à la fois assuré et décontracté…

Ziva pris rapidement conscience de la ressemblance avec Tony. Pas une ressemblance physique, mais dans les gestes, dans la manière de se déplacer… elle avait l'impression de voir Tony et son clone. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme vint à leur rencontre, et serra immédiatement la main tendus de Tony avant que ce dernier ne lui applique une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- ¿Qué tàl? demanda le jeune homme dans un espagnol parfait.

- Muy bien ¿y tú? répondit Tony dans la même langue.

- Bien.

Ziva savait que Tony était bilingue en espagnol, et elle se demanda si c'était en compagnie de son ancien co-équipier qu'il avait appris la langue. Ziva maîtrisait cinq langue, pourtant elle savait que son niveau en espagnol n'égalait pas celui de Tony et se demanda si ce dernier faisait exprès de poursuivre la conversation dans cette langue. Pourtant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il fit les présentations.

- Ziva, voici Scotty Valens, mon ancien coéquipier…

- Enchantée, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

- Scotty, je te présente Ziva David, c'est une ninja israélienne et…

Tony ne finit pas sa phrase et grimaça quand le coude de Ziva heurta ses cotes. Pourtant, Scotty n'y prêta pas attention, probablement habitué à Tony, et répondit simplement:

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Suivez-moi, nous allons passer à la section pour que je vous présente ma partenaire, et on pourra aller sur la scène de crime…

- … ok, on te suit, approuva Tony en se massant les cotes d'une main et surveillant dur regard Ziva.

Scotty les guida à travers le bâtiment, et après avoir emprunté l'ascenseur, ils arrivèrent dans les locaux de la section criminelle. Scotty s'arrêta pour déposer son arme dans son casier. Il se retourna vers les deux agents:

- Ce serait mieux si vous laissiez vos armes ici…

Tony haussa les épaules et tendit son arme de service à Scotty qui la plaça à coté de la sienne. Ziva ne fit pas un geste avant que Tony ne se tourne vers elle.

- Zee-vah… est-ce que tu pourrais laissez tes armes ici, s'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous laissez vos armes ici? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la procédure, répondit Scotty.

Visiblement à regret, Ziva tendit son arme à Scotty. Ce dernier referma son casier et allait rentrer dans les bureaux, mais il vit que Tony ne le suivait pas. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer Ziva.

- Zee-vah, demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

- Lui jetant un regard noir, elle lui remit son arme de secours, dissimulée à sa cheville. Une fois que Scotty l'eut elle aussi rangée, Tony s'adressa à lui:

- Pour les couteaux et le reste, je ne prends pas le risque…

Scotty lui jeta un regard étonné tandis que Ziva laissa un sourire entendu apparaître sur ses lèvres. Scotty semblait un instant se demander si Tony plaisantait ou non, puis décida de laisser ce point de coté et s'avança parmi les bureaux.

- Par ici, les guida-t-il.

* * *

Scotty était descendu accueillir les deux agents fédéraux et Lilly en profita pour faire une pause. Ils attendaient toujours les rapports des légistes et devaient se rendre sur place dès que les fédéraux seraient là. Lilly n'avait rien contre eux, mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la police locale, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que les fédéraux fassent interruption dans ses enquêtes. 

Mais si Scotty disait qu'il connaissait les agents fédéraux qui arrivaient, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, alors elle lui faisait confiance. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation un peu déroutante. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle ne mènerait pas l'enquête comme à son habitude.

Ses collègues avaient pris l'habitude de suivre ses intuitions et de respecter son travail… mais les fédéraux en feraient-ils autant? Au moins, elle aurait Scotty dans son camp.

Elle le vit revenir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il déposa son arme et incitait visiblement les fédéraux à en faire de même. Lilly en profita pour examiner ces derniers. Il y avait une femme et un homme. L'homme paraissait connaître Scotty et Lilly en conclut qu'il devait s'agir de son ancien coéquipier. Légèrement plus grand que Scotty, il portait un costume qui ressemblait étrangement à celui du partenaire de Lilly, et cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de déjà vu en le voyant…

Quant à la jeune femme, les conclusions de Lilly étaient plus mitigées. Autant le jeune homme semblait à l'aise et décontracté, autant elle semblait sur ses gardes, prête à bondi au moindre signe de danger. Elle ne correspondait pas à l'idée que Lilly se faisait des fédéraux.

Lorsque l'autre agent lui parla pour la convaincre visiblement de laisser son arme à Scotty, elle devina que les deux agents devaient être proches… peut être amants. Et même s'ils le cachaient, Lilly était suffisamment experte dans se domaine pour voir que leurs gestes trahissaient cette relation. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si bientôt, quelqu'un pourrait dire la même chose d'elle et Scotty. Elle sourit à cette pensée, mais regagna son sérieux quand les trois personnes vinrent vers elle.

Elle se leva et serra les mains des deux agents pendant que Scotty faisait les présentations:

- Lilly Rush, ma partenaire… Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David…

- David, le reprit Ziva lorsqu'il prononça son nom à l'américaine.

- Oh désolé, s'excusa ce dernier.

- Elle est très pointilleuse sur ça, lança Tony, surveillant le coude de Ziva.

Lilly se demanda si Ziva venait d'Israël et pourquoi elle avait l'étrange impression que la jeune femme était plus qu'un simple agent du gouvernement… Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par Scotty.

- On peut se rendre sur la scène du crime maintenant, proposa-t-il.

- On te suit, confirma Tony, faisant un geste ample du bras pour inciter Ziva à passer devant.

Les deux agents suivirent Lilly et Scotty vers la sortie. Dans l'ascenseur, Lilly entendit un bruit de coup étouffé et un gémissement assourdi. Elle se retourna en soulevant un sourcil surpris, mais les deux agents firent semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué… bien que Tony se tienne les cotes d'une main. Lilly se retourna vers Scotty, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui adressé un sourire en haussant les épaules…

Peut être avait-elle finalement mal jugé ces deux agents après tout… ils semblaient plutôt… sympathiques en réalité.

* * *

_Voilà... La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__La suite de l'histoire..._

* * *

_Quartiers Ouest de Philadelphie, __vingt minutes plus tard_

Tony et Ziva avaient récupéré leur voiture au parking et ils suivaient maintenant celle des deux inspecteurs. Au cours du trajet, Ziva pu remarqué que plusieurs fois le regard de Tony fut attiré par des bâtiments ou d'autres lieux de la ville.

Elle en conclut que ce retour à Philadelphie devait remuer des souvenirs. Et ils n'étaient peut être pas tous aussi bon que le laissait entendre Tony. A bien y réfléchir, Tony parlait peut de lui. Bien sûr, tout le monde serait d'accord pour dire qu'il étalait sa vie prive sur son lieu de travail dès qu'il en avait l'occasion… tendance qui s'était calmée depuis qu'il sortait avec Ziva. Mais en réalité, il gardait ce qui importait réellement pour lui hors de portée de quiconque.

Et le fait que parfois, depuis le début de leur relation, il se mettait à parler à Ziva de chose qu'elle n'aurait même pas soupçonné dans son passé, renforçait la confiance que Ziva avait pour le lien qui les unissait.

Voyant la voiture qui les précédait ralentir, Tony fit de même et se gara sur le coté. Un peu plu loin, un bandeau indiquant une zone interdite au public pour cause d'enquête marquait la scène du crime. Plusieurs policiers en uniforme étaient présents.

Tony et Ziva descendirent de voiture et rejoignirent Scotty et Lilly qui les attendaient près du cordon. Lilly montra son insigne au policier présent, et ce dernier leva le bandeau pour les laisser passer.

Tony se rapprocha de Scotty, et considérant qu'ils avaient peut être des choses à se dire, Lilly se tourna vers Ziva, hésitant une seconde puis proposa:

- Les deux agents qui ont trouvés le corps sont encore là. Voulez-vous les entendre? demanda-t-elle à la jeune israélienne.

- Oui, répondit Ziva, avant de suivre Lilly, tout en jetant un regard en arrière vers Tony.

Ce dernier se contenta de répondre avec un sourire encourageant. Ziva n'avait jamais été très douée pour les relations avec les témoins, où tout du moins c'était ce dont elle s'était elle-même persuadée. De plus, même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, il savait qu'elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec Lilly. En un certain sens les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient.

Tiré de ses réflexions par un appel de Scotty, Tony vint le rejoindre près de l'endroit où une bâche blanche recouvrait le cadavre. Obéissant au geste de Scotty, l'un des experts légistes présents leva la bâche, puis la remit à sa place. Tony grimaça quand Scotty se tourna vers lui.

- Il n'est pas tout jeune… remarqua-t-il, son humour noir faisant sourire Scotty.

- Non, d'après les premières estimations, le corps est là depuis deux ans…

Scotty tendit un sachet en plastique à Tony et ce dernier pu y observer des plaques militaires en mauvais état.

- Le lieutenant Laura Ibanez, annonça Scotty. On n'a pas encore débuté les recherches de ses états de service…

- … ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit Tony, je demanderais au bleu de nous les envoyer…

Scotty acquiesça silencieusement, se demandant à l'occasion qui était le «bleu» que Tony devait traumatiser… Ils revinrent sur leur pas et s'arrêtèrent. A un vingtaine de mètres de là Ziva et Lilly parlaient à deux policiers en uniforme. Remarquant le regard de Tony, Scotty lui demanda avec un sourire:

- Alors… Ziva est une simple collègue?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? demanda Tony avec un sourire, sans répondre à la question.

- Alors? insista Scotty.

- Peut être, répondit Tony en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Scotty l'observa un instant sans rien dire, puis voyant de nouveau son sourire apparaître, il continua:

- Alors, Anthony DiNozzo est sur le point de se caser… Si on me l'avait dit je le l'aurais pas cru…

- Les gens changent, répondit Tony avec sérieux.

- C'est possible… Alors qu'a-t-elle de spécial ?

- Hum… pendant un instant Tony ne répondit rien mais son sourire devint encore plus lumineux, je pourrais écrire un livre là-dessus… bien que certains aient déjà commencé…

- Quoi? Scotty un peu perdu.

- Je t'expliquerais bien… mais ça me forcerait à te tuer après… pour t'épargner des souffrances inutiles de la main de Ziva…

- C'est si grave que ça? demanda Scotty avec un demi-sourire.

- Oh oui, répondit Tony, l'image des _Aventures de L.J. __Tibbs_ se dessinant dans sa tête. Et toi… concernant Lilly.

- Non, nous n'en somme pas encore là….

- Et pourtant tu ne la quittes pas des yeux… et elle non plus, fit remarquer Tony tandis que Lilly regardait justement dans leur direction.

Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent les trouver. Ayant entendu les témoignages des deux agents de police. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner au quartier général pour étudier les documents qu'enverrait McGee.

* * *

_Quartier général, quinze minutes plus tard_

A peine arrivés, Tony avisa immédiatement le marchand de hot-dogs qui était installé non loin de l'entrée. Et quitta temporairement les trois autres. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait déjà à moitié englouti le hot-dog.

- Tony! s'exclama Ziva, on a mangé en venant.

- Je sais, répondit-il une fois sa bouche vide, mais les voyages me donnent faim…

- Tu devais faire attention à ce que tu manges, lui reprocha Ziva.

- Tu me trouves gros? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non, fût-elle contrainte d'avouer… tu es plutôt… bien, continua-t-elle avec un regard qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds… Mais tu devrais quand même faire plus attention…

- … Je compenserais en faisant du sport, proposa Tony d'un ton assez explicite en se rapprochant de Ziva.

- Excellente idée, répondit-elle langoureusement… tu pourras venir courir avec moi plus souvent.

Souriant devant l'air déconfit sur son visage, elle se déroba. Tony la regarda s'éloigner… d'abord avec une grimace, qui se transforma en sourire… il était vraiment raide dingue de cette fille, pensa-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre autour du bureau de Scotty. Les locaux étaient étrangement calmes depuis le départ de Vera et Will. Même le lieutenant Stillman n'était pas dans son bureau.

Tony passa un coup de téléphone à McGee, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils reçurent les documents retraçant la vie du Lieutenant Laura Ibanez. Scotty ramena un tableau blanc et tour à tour ils se levèrent pour inscrire dessus toutes les infos qu'ils glanaient dans les dossiers.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour Ziva, peu habituée à ce genre d'enquête, Lilly sembla enfin satisfaite, et se leva pour faire face au tableau. Elle entreprit de résumer la situation.

- Bon, alors voilà ce que nous avons… la victime, commença-t-elle avec une geste vers Tony.

- Lieutenant Laura Ibanez, issue d'une famille pauvre des quartiers ouest de Philadelphie. Seul son frère Rodrigo est encore en vie… ils ont perdu leurs parents très jeunes. Elle s'engage dans l'armée à 18 ans et sors major de sa promotion… elle intègre le corps de renseignement de la Marine au bout de deux ans… Elle déménage alors pour Washington…

- Pourtant, continua Scotty, il y a deux ans, elle revient à Philly et y est tuée. A part l'armée et son frère personne n'a rapporté sa disparition…

- Il faut que nous parlions à son frère, proposa Lilly, si elle est revenue ici, il devait être au courant.

- Il faudrait aussi enquêter dans le quartier, peut être avec les gangs locaux. On aura peut être de la chance et quelqu'un aura vu quelque chose, rappela Tony.

Scotty allait rajouter quelque chose, mais avant de parler, il remarqua que la nuit était tomber. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'ils étaient restés longtemps à travailler, et que l'heure tardive repoussait la visite du frère de la victime au lendemain matin.

- On pourra y aller demain matin, proposa-t-il finalement.

- D'accord, répondit Tony.

Ils se levèrent tour à tour, récupérant leurs affaires. Scotty raccompagna Tony et Ziva, qui récupéra avec une certaine satisfaction ses armes sous le regard amusé de Tony, puis revint trouver Lilly. La jeune femme était restée assise à son bureau, attendant que les deux agents du NCIS partent pour se retrouver seule avec Scotty.

Ce dernier revint s'asseoir près d'elle. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Un diner tardif, cela te dirait? proposa-t-il.

- J'adorerais, répondit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

A la vue de ce magnifique sourire, Scotty resta un instant sans bouger, incapable de détacher son regard du visage radieux de Lilly. Cette dernière détourna le regard, un peu gênée par la situation.

- Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

_Appartement de Lilly Rush, une heure plus tard_

Lilly ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur, laissant à Scotty le soin de fermer derrière lui. Aussitôt, ses deux chats vinrent la saluer. Puis remarquant la présence de Scotty, ils se dirigèrent vers lui, curieux de cette présence étrangère.

- Tu veux du café? proposa Lilly.

- Oui, merci, répondit Scotty.

- Soyez sages vous trois, lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle revint, une tasse de café dans chaque main, Scotty était assis dans le canapé. Ses deux chats avaient regagné leurs places habituelles.

- Ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer…

- Merci, dit Scotty en prenant la tasse des mains de Lilly.

- C'est plutôt rare, d'habitude ils n'aiment pas les inconnus…

- Les inconnus? répéta Scotty avec un sourire…

- Non… se reprit Lilly devant l'air faussement outré de Scotty, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu n'es pas un inconnu pour moi…

- J'espérais bien, répliqua Scotty en riant légèrement.

Il vit la jeune femme étouffer un bâillement, et l'instant d'après elle se rapprocha de lui. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement.

- Merci Scotty…

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

- Pour être là, à mes cotés…

- C'est parce que je t'aime…

Lilly releva la tête, ouvrit des yeux où se lisait le sommeil et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Scotty. Ce dernier frissonna en répondant au baiser. La jeune femme laissa une main caresser la joue de Scotty. Ils se séparèrent, puis l'espace d'un battement de cœur passa et ils partagèrent un autre tendre baiser avant que Lilly ne se lève, entrainant Scotty par la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Comprenant que la jeune femme pensait peut être qu'il attendait cela, Scotty la retint par le bras quand elle s'assit sur le lit.

- Lilly… tu sais on n'est pas obligé de… il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspends, je peux rentrer chez moi…

- Non, reste, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme, reste s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Souriant, Lilly se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme aussi prévenant que Scotty. L'attention qu'il lui portait était quelque chose que Lilly n'avait jamais expérimenté. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et tendit le bras jusqu'à prendre la main de Scotty.

- Reste, répéta-t-elle.

Scotty sourit et s'allongea lui aussi sur le lit. Aussitôt, Lilly vint de nouveau poser sa tête ans le creux de son épaule, rapprochant son corps du sien. Ici elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, que rien ne pourrait jamais l'y atteindre. Profitant de la chaleur du corps de Scotty, elle soupira de bonheur.

Scotty l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Il respira le parfum délicat des cheveux de la jeune femme. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières. La jeune femme fut émue par cette démonstration d'affection.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Scotty à son oreille.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Lilly en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Hôtel Royal, Suite 12, au même instant_

- J'ai du mal à le croire! s'exclama Tony.

- Quoi donc? demanda Ziva en pénétrant à son tour dans la chambre que le NCIS avait réservée pour eux.

- Connaissant Gibbs je me serais attendu à un placard à balais avec des lits séparés… mais ça, cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose?

Ziva laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, et les images de sa mission sous couverture avec Tony lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se rapprocha de Tony et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle répondit:

- Si…

* * *

_Vos reviews continuent à m'aider et à me motiver pour la suite (et je vous transmets pour cela un énorme merci), donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_Une fois de plus__, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review..._

_Maintenant, faisons un peu progresser l'enquête..._

* * *

_Hôtel Royal, Suite 12, __le lendemain matin_

Tony émergea lentement de son sommeil. Gémissant, il sentit immédiatement un corps chaud contre le sien. Les évènements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Un sourire fatigué apparut sur ses lèvres. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata que Ziva était déjà réveillée, et légèrement redressée, elle le regardait.

- Bonjour toi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en même temps qu'un baiser.

Shalom, répondit Ziva.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle se retourna et se retrouva sur Tony, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Ce dernier remis une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Ziva tendit que cette dernière laissait son regard errer sur le visage aimé qui se présentait à elle. Finalement, Tony reprit la parole:

- Bien dormi? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Peu dormi… mais bien dormi, répondit-elle.

Après quelques instants, Ziva roula à nouveau sur elle-même. Elle se redressa puis sortit du lit. Faisant fis de sa nudité, elle se leva et avança de quelques pas, sentant le regard de Tony la brûler. Elle sourit puis se baissa pour enfiler la chemise que Tony portait la veille. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain.

De son coté, Tony n'avait pas perdu une miette de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsque Ziva eut disparue dans l'autre pièce, il se demanda si un réveil pouvait être plus agréable de quelque manière que ce soit. A son tour il se redressa sur ses coudes et ressentit immédiatement une douleur à l'épaule droite. Surpris, il baissa les yeux et découvrit les traces nettes qu'avaient laissées des dents… _Que?!_ pensa-t-il immédiatement avant que son esprit ne lui rappelle un épisode mouvementé de la nuit dernière…

Il se hâta d'aller rejoindre la responsable de la marque dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Appartement de Lilly Rush, __même instant_

Lilly se réveilla et s'étira, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mieux dormi que jamais depuis bien longtemps.. Pourtant, elle rencontra un obstacle. Elle pensa d'abord que l'un de ses chats l'avait rejointe, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait erreur.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas allongée sur son lit mais sur quelqu'un. Après un très court instant de panique, elle reconnu l'odeur familière du corps sous le sien. Scotty. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba en effet sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait dormir profondément. Tous deux avaient dus être très fatigués la veille. Ils portaient encore leurs vêtements de la journée et se trouvaient toujours dans la même position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis.

Regardant le réveil, Lilly constata qu'il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant de devoir se lever. Elle en profita pour reposer sa tête sur le torse de Scotty, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Dans son sommeil, le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de Lilly. Cette dernière sourit tant la position lui était agréable. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir été si reposée le matin.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, profitant de l'instant, puis lorsque le réveil sonna finalement, elle l'éteignit d'une main et sentit Scotty bouger sous elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle s'était attendu pendant une secondes à ce qu'une certaine gêne s'installe entre eux, vis-à-vis de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, pourtant, bien qu'il fut réveiller, Scotty ne retira pas ses bras, pas plus que Lilly ne s'écarta de lui.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux.

* * *

_Quartier général, une heure plus tard_

Après avoir déposé leurs armes dans le casier de Scotty, qui avait donné la combinaison de ce dernier à Tony, les deux agents du NCIS rejoignirent Scotty et Lilly, assis à leurs bureaux respectifs. Avisant les gobelets de café que Tony tenait dans les mains, Scotty leva un sourcil étonné.

- Combien de litres de café est-ce que tu bois par jour depuis que tu es au NCIS? demanda-t-il à Tony.

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu mon patron, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Tony posa néanmoins un gobelet de café sur le bureau de Scotty et ce dernier l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il fit de même avec Lilly.

- Alors, qui va voir le frère du lieutenant et qui recherche les infos de la rue? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je pensais aller rendre visite au frère de la victime avec toi, proposa Scotty, mais il s'interrompit, regardant Ziva comme s'il lui demandait la permission «d'emprunter» Tony.

Cette dernière se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je vous le laisse, répondit-elle finalement.

- Bien, de notre coté, nous irons la pêche aux infos, conclut Lilly avec un sourire.

Scotty se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que Tony ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et le vit s'approcher de Lilly.

- Juste une chose Rush…

- Oui, acquiesça cette dernière en relevant la tête…

- Qu'importe ce qu'elle dira… même si elle pleure… ne la laissez pas conduire.

- …

Lilly resta muette, se demandant si Tony plaisantait ou non. De son coté, Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma quand Tony passa à coté d'elle avec le sourire d'un enfant venant de jouer un vilain tour. A son tour, elle répondit au sourire de Tony et lui donna une tape amicale… juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la morsure qu'elle lui avait laissée la nuit dernière.

Tony grimaça et jeta un regard noir à Ziva en s'éloignant pendant que cette dernière ricana doucement en agitant la main dans un signe d'au revoir.

* * *

_Parking du quartier général, quelques minutes plus tard_

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture de Scotty. Dès qu'il s'assit, Tony gémit en se massant l'épaule. Mais il arrêta son geste en remarquant que Scotty le regardait avec un air narquois.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Scotty, étouffant à grande peine un fou rire naissant.

- Oh si, je vois bien que ça te fait rire…c'est une assassin du Mossad qui me frappe et ça te fait marrer? reprit Tony, faussement en colère.

- Tony, toutes les femmes te frappent, lui rétorqua Scotty en riant nettement cette fois.

- Roule donc, finit par capitulé Tony, secrètement heureux de se retrouver seul avec Scotty pour cette mission.

Le trajet se passa en silence, pourtant, pour les deux hommes, il fut l'occasion de se rappeler de nombreux souvenirs. Durant les 18 mois qu'il avait passé à Philadelphie, Tony s'était lié avec ce jeune policier avec qui il avait fait équipe. Et même plusieurs années plus tard, alors que l'un était devenu agent fédéral et l'autre un des inspecteurs les plus prometteurs de la section homicide, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de regretter le temps qui avait passé.

Tony était rarement sujet à la nostalgie. Parfois il lui arrivait de penser à Kate, mais il s'arrangeait alors pour mettre Gibbs en colère et se retrouver avec une tâche ingrate et longue à effectuer dans des délais impossibles… ce qui avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de penser d'avantage.

Tony fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrêta en face d'un immeuble. Tony laissa son regard s'attarder sur le quartier avant de descendre. Ils se trouvaient dans l'une des banlieues défavorisées de Philadelphie. Exactement le genre d'endroit où il avait passé des nuits entières à patrouiller en compagnie de Scotty.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait du deviner à quoi Tony pensait, puisqu'il lui donnait un bref coup sur le bras en lui faisant signe de sortir.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, conclut Tony.

- Oui, répondit Scotty…

Ils traversèrent la rue et Scotty les guida jusqu'au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Là, il toqua à une porte portant le numéro 4. Après quelques instants, un homme leur ouvrit. La trentaine, de type hispanique, Tony le reconnu par la photo qui avait été accrochée dans le bureau la veille.

- Rodrigo Ibanez, je suis l'inspecteur Valens de la police criminelle, et voici l'agent DiNozzo, du NCIS, nous aimerions vous parler…

Ibanez les regarda quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir. Enfin, il s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer.

Scotty et Tony pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Bien que petit ce dernier demeurait bien entretenu. Ibanez les invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé puis s'assit lui-même dans le fauteuil leurs faisant face.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Nous sommes là au sujet de votre sœur, répondit Tony.

Connaissant l'aversion que Tony éprouvait pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, Scotty prit la suite et parla d'une voix apaisante.

- Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que nous avons retrouvé son corps…

- Dans ce cas, vous arrivez deux ans trop tard.

- Monsieur Ibanez, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour coincer celui qui a fait ça, poursuivit Scotty.

- J'ai déjà tenté de prévenir la police, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté à l'époque, rétorqua Ibanez.

- Mais nous sommes là aujourd'hui, intervint finalement Tony.

Encore une fois, Ibanez sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre mais devant le regard insistant des deux hommes assis en face de lui, il débuta son récit.

- C'était la veille de sa disparition…

_Rodrigo se leva du canapé pour répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. D'un œil il continua à guetter l'écran, surveillant la progression du ballon chez les __Lakers__ et de l'autre, il regarda qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte._

_Reconnaissant sa sœur, il ouvrit et Laura rentra immédiatement. Elle semblait agir en urgence. Elle se retourna et demanda à son frère:_

_- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta voiture?_

_- Laura! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de permission avant le mois prochain…_

_- Rodrigo! Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta voiture? répéta-t-elle, ignorant sa question._

_- Oui, répondit-il inquiet en allant chercher les clefs._

_- Merci, dit-elle en les prenant._

_Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, il lui demanda:_

_- Où vas-tu?_

_- … il faut que j'aide Julian, répondit-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir._

- Julian? demanda Tony.

- Un de ses amis d'enfance… je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, répondit Ibanez avant que Scotty ne pose la question.

- Et votre voiture?

- Je l'ai trouvée le lendemain matin là où je l'avais laissée… les clefs dans ma boite aux lettres…

Prenant congé de Rodrigo, les deux hommes sortirent de l'immeuble, et tandis qu'ils retournèrent vers la voiture, Tony sortit son téléphone portable et appela Ziva. Une minute après, il revint vers Scotty.

- J'ai prévenu Ziva, elles vont partir rendre visite à un indic qui donnait des infos dans le quartier il y a deux ans… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver ce Julian…

- Ok… répondit Scotty… mais avant on va aller chercher de quoi manger.

- Ah… voilà une proposition intéressante, confirma Tony, en se rappelant mentalement d'oublier de préciser à Ziva le contenu du repas qu'il allait prendre.

- Ca nous permettra de discuter une peu, dit Scotty en rentrant dans la voiture.

* * *

_Vous commencez à me connaître maintenant, je ne termine jamais sans vous demander de laisser une petite review..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Me voila de retour avec la suite de l'histoire...  
_

* * *

Lilly ouvrit la portière et sortit en trébuchant. Elle s'appuya un instant contre la voiture, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ziva sortit à son tour et jeta un regard inquiet à la jeune femme de l'autre coté.

- Ca va? demanda Ziva d'une voix concernée.

- Oui… répondit Lilly après quelques instants… C'est juste que…

- J'ai conduit doucement, protesta Ziva.

Lilly la regarda et finit par hocher la tête, se rappelant de ne plus monter dans une voiture avec Ziva au volant… même lorsqu'elle conduisait «doucement». Elle finit par quitter l'appui de la voiture et commença à marcher le long de la rue.

- Miles est un indic qui nous rend quelques services, dit-elle à l'intention de Ziva.

- Est-il fiable? demanda Ziva, perplexe.

- Globalement oui… concéda Lilly.

- Globalement ? reprit Ziva, avec un rire dans la voie.

- D'habitude c'est Scotty ou Vera qui s'occupent des indics.

- Ah, répondit simplement Ziva, ignorant qui était Vera.

Lilly continua à mener le chemin, et du coin de l'œil, Ziva surveillait les alentours, se rendant compte que le quartier était plutôt mal fréquenté et que plusieurs paires d'yeux les suivaient. Lilly non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement à son aise, mais Ziva jugea que la jeune femme le cachait plutôt bien.

Suivant Lilly, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas en mission avec Tony. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa présence lui manquait. D'habitude, elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe, il était toujours à ses cotés, un sourire sur les lèvres… et une référence cinématographique pour toutes les situations. Elle avait tout simplement perdu l'habitude de travailler sans lui.

Chassant ces pensées, elle vit que Lilly se dirigeait vers une petite allée… qui aurait fait le guet apens idéal selon Ziva. Pourtant la jeune femme y pénétra et Ziva la suivit, une main discrètement posée sur son arme. Au milieu des amas de déchets, de quelques abris de fortune, ce tenait un homme.

Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, et il portait une barbe hirsute. Il ne se leva pas lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent.

- Miles, l'appela doucement Lilly.

- Oh, répondit l'homme ne répondant à son nom, inspecteur Rush… je suis content de vous revoir…

L'homme continua à marmonner des paroles inaudibles, et Ziva jeta un regard critique à Lilly, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure par le comportement étrange de l'homme.

- Nous avons besoin de renseignements Miles, continua Lilly.

Le dénommé Miles continua de grogner, mais finit par tendre une main couverte par un gant en laine, sans toutefois regarder Lilly. Cette dernière soupira légèrement et sous le regard désapprobateur de Ziva déposa un billet dans la main tendue. Il y disparut aussitôt et Lilly estima qu'elle pouvait continuer.

- On a retrouvé un corps pas très loin d'ici, une jeune femme, lieutenant dans la marine. Elle est là depuis deux ans… si vous entendiez parlez de quoi que ce soit, vous pourriez nous prévenir?

L'homme grogna une nouvelle fois mais finit par hocher la tête, sa barbe accentuant le mouvement. Apparemment satisfaite, Lilly rebroussa chemin, entraînant Ziva avec elle. Cette dernière hésita un instant puis finit par la suivre…

- C'est tout? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire, s'il sait quelque chose, il nous le fera savoir.

- Vous lui faîtes confiance?

- Non, répondit Lilly.

Finalement arrivée devant la voiture, elle se balança un instant sur ses pieds, puis finit par se retourner vers Ziva.

- Peut être que je pourrais conduire pour rentrer? proposa-t-elle, espérant s'épargner un deuxième voyage aussi éprouvant que le premier.

- Si vous voulez, répondit Ziva en lui tendant les clefs.

Lilly les accepta et retint à grande peine un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le siège conducteur.

- Tony dit que ma conduite c'est améliorée, commenta Ziva lorsque Lilly mit le contact.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous avec lui? demanda Lilly.

- Deux ans maintenant, répondit Ziva.

- Hum…

Encore une fois, Lilly se demanda à quoi ressemblait la conduite de Ziva avant cette amélioration… cette simple idée lui donna mal au cœur.

* * *

_Quartier gé__néral, une demi-heure plus tard_

- Non! s'exclama Tony en entrant dans la salle des casiers. Je n'y étais pour rien…

- … et qui est-ce qui avait prévenu John que la voiture serait là? demanda Scotty avec un petit rire.

- … Oui bon, j'ai peut être un peu participé, grimaça Tony en déposant son arme…

- … voire organisé le tout…

Tony ne répondit pas et les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la section des bureaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils virent plus loin Lilly et Ziva qui parlaient en souriant… puis Ziva qui se mit à rire…

- Heu… tu n'avais pas parlé de moi à Lilly, j'espère, demanda Tony un peu inquiet.

- Non, répondit Scotty immédiatement… et toi non plus? demanda Scotty lui aussi légèrement inquiet quant au sujet de conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

- Non, s'exclama aussitôt Tony… sauf peut être cet incident avec cette rousse, continua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Scotty retint sa respiration, tentant de se convaincre que Tony le faisait marcher… Il le rattrapa et ensemble ils arrivèrent devant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Hey, dit simplement Scotty en allant s'asseoir non loin de Lilly. Tony resta debout tandis que Ziva se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'a dit Rodrigo, demanda-t-elle.

- Il nous a mis sur la piste d'un certain Julian… un ami d'enfance de Laura. Selon lui sa sœur devait le rencontrer le soir de sa mort.

- Bien, il va falloir qu'on mette la main sur ce Julian, confirma Lilly en saisissant le téléphone de son bureau.

Scotty retourna s'installer derrière le sien, et Ziva en profita pour se lever. Avec un sourire, elle se rapprocha de Tony. Ce dernier la regarda s'approcher avec suspicion. Lorsque son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Tony crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser devant tout le monde, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle s'écarta de nouveau, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais pas mangé quelque chose part hasard, demanda Ziva.

- Oui, en revenant, on s'est arrêté prendre un petit sandwich avec Scotty, répondit Tony.

Ziva le regarda dans les yeux, et Tony commença à penser qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Il haussa les épaules et leva la main vers Scotty, l'incitant à confirmer sa version. Mais ce dernier baissa la tête, refusant d'être pris à parti. Faussement contrarier, Tony lui lança:

- Merci de ton soutien…

- Alors, insista de nouveau Ziva… un petit sandwich… c'est tout?

- … au début c'était tout… avoua finalement Tony, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à Ziva.

- Bien, Tony, je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas…

Devant le ton sérieux de Ziva, Tony se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, mais la suite de la phrase le rassura…

- … je vais donc être obligée de sévir… ce soir tu auras droit à une punition.

Aussitôt le regard de Tony s'alluma. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et la température de la pièce sembla subitement s'élever de plusieurs degrés.

- Une punition ?

- Tu verras… répondit Ziva, mystérieuse, mais laissant apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- …

- Tony allait répondre à son tour, mais il fut interrompu par Lilly qui raccrocha son téléphone et se leva.

- On a une nouvelle piste… je pense avoir trouvé le «Julian» en question… la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est toujours en ville… la mauvaise, il appartient à un gang…

- Lequel? demanda Scotty.

- D'après le registre un gang dont les membres se font appelés _los __cíen __muertos_.

- Je connais, répondirent simultanément Tony et Scotty.

Lilly et Ziva levèrent instinctivement les yeux vers leur partenaire respectif. Mais ni Tony ni Scotty ne détailla leur propos. Lilly finit par retourner son regard vers l'écran et lut:

- Julian Ferico, il a le même âge que la victime, et habitait dans le même quartier. Arrêté une fois pour attaque à main armée… remis en liberté pour faute de preuves…

- Il faut qu'on sache s'il a vu le lieutenant la veille de sa mort, confirma Tony. Je peux aller les voir.

- Ce n'est pas une excellent idée, l'interrompit Scotty… Je vais y aller…

- … Tony sembla hésiter, puis reposa sa veste… bien, mais Ziva ira avec toi…

Ziva acquiesça mais continua à se demander si Tony connaissait particulièrement ce gang. Elle avait une drôle d'impression le concernant.

* * *

_Quartier ouest de Philadelphie, territoire des __cíen__ muertos__, une demi-heure plus tard_

Scotty avait tout de suite prit la place du conducteur et Ziva se douta que Tony devait lui avoir touché deux mots sur la conduite de la jeune israélienne. L'observant à la dérobée, elle remarqua que le jeune homme était tendu. Ziva savait que si Tony avait insisté pour qu'elle accompagne Scotty c'était parce qu'il craignait pour la sécurité de son ami et que de le savoir en compagnie d'un ex-assassin du Mossad le rassurait.

Cependant, elle continuait à se demander ce qui liait les deux jeunes hommes au gang. Ne tenant plus, elle finit par se tourner vers Scotty pendant que ce dernier conduisait:

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous et Tony connaissez ce gang? demanda-t-elle directement.

- Oh, Scotty sembla hésiter pendant un instant, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Dites toujours, insista Ziva.

- Quand on faisait équipe, j'ai été envoyé avec Tony sous couverture pour infiltrer un gang adverse… on s'est retrouver au beau milieu d'une fusillade, notre couverture a sautée et un des membres du gang y a trouvé la mort… c'est Tony qui l'a descendu… depuis je suis par sur que ce sois une bonne idée pour lui de se montrer là bas…

- Ah…

Ziva se retourna vers la route. Rassurée par l'explication de Scotty, elle se demanda si Laura avait ou non appartenue elle aussi au gang avant d'entrer dans l'armée.

Scotty arrêta enfin la voiture non loin d'un immeuble à l'air désaffecté. Ziva l'inspecta du regard et repéra un homme, assis non loin de l'entrée. Le pistolet à sa ceinture était à peine dissimulé par une chemise ample…

- Restez avec moi, dit simplement Scotty en sortant de la voiture.

Ziva sortit à son tour.

* * *

_Voilà... C'est tout pour cette fois... la suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Alors alors... d'abord... merci pour les reviews, c'est ma meilleure motivation pour écrire..._

_Et voila la suite de l'histoire... Ce chapitre contient une référence directe à la première fic de ma série sur NCIS... _

* * *

Scotty arrêta enfin la voiture non loin d'un immeuble à l'air désaffecté. Ziva l'inspecta du regard et repéra un homme, assis non loin de l'entrée. Le pistolet à sa ceinture était à peine dissimulé par une chemise ample… 

- Restez avec moi, dit simplement Scotty en sortant de la voiture.

Ziva sortit à son tour.

Avant même que Ziva et Scotty aient fait plusieurs pas, un deuxième homme était sorti de l'immeuble et avait rejoint le premier qui s'était levé. Tout deux les regardaient avancés, sans toutefois montrer de geste hostile. Leur attitude décontractée et nonchalante montrait au contraire qu'il n'avait pas peur des deux intrus qu'ils avaient immédiatement identifiés comme des représentants de la loi.

Lorsque Scotty et Ziva furent arrivés à quelques mètres des deux hommes, Scotty se tourna vers l'un des deux et demanda d'une voix assurés.

- On voudrait parler à Roberto.

- No entiendo lo que dices, lui répondit l'un des deux hommes en espagnol.

- Dites lui que Valens est là, insista Scotty, ignorant la remarque.

Les deux hommes semblèrent hésiter pendant un moment, puis l'un des deux haussa les épaules et rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Après une minute pendant laquelle Ziva commença à trouver le temps long, mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant le quartier général d'un gang des rues sans aucune couverture, l'homme revint et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Scotty entra dans le bâtiment et Ziva le suivit, elle allait protester contre le fait de trop s'éloigner, cependant, l'homme leur fit signe de s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas seulement. Ziva regarda autour d'elle, repérant les endroits où s'abriter en cas de fusillade, et les issues possibles.

Elle fut interrompue lorsque plusieurs hommes descendirent de l'escalier principal. A la démarche du groupe, elle saisit immédiatement que la majorité d'entre eux n'étaient que des gardes du corps, protégeant l'individu au centre. Ce dernier, de type hispanique d'une cinquantaine d'années semblait être le dénommé Roberto. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Scotty, et ce dernier lui rendit ce regard.

- Valens! Tu as du culot de revenir ici… Où est donc ton partenaire?

- Il n'est plus ici, répondit simplement Scotty.

- Ah… je vois que tu n'as pas perdu au change, commenta Roberto en laissant son regard passer sur Ziva.

Cette dernière lui renvoya un regard neutre.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, demanda Roberto, après s'être tourné à nouveau vers Scotty.

- On voudrait parler à un de tes hommes…

- Mes hommes? répondit Roberto avec un rire, ce ne sont pas mes hommes… ce ne sont que des amis qui restent ici parce que ça leur convient…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, commença à s'impatienter Scotty. Ce n'est pas une simple enquête de quartier, les fédéraux sont dans la partie, continua-t-il en désignant Ziva.

Tandis que cette dernière afficha un sourire de prédatrice, le sourire de Roberto mourut aussitôt. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes aux conséquences d'une enquête fédérale, puis finit par répondre:

- De qui tu parles?

- Un dénommé Julian, répondit Scotty.

Roberto se détourna et fit un signe de tête à l'un des membres de son escorte. Celui-ci partit immédiatement, et en un instant, il fut de retour accompagné par un jeune homme. Il devait avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année, mais semblait déjà marqué par la vie qu'il menait au sein du gang.

- Julian? demanda Ziva.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête. Pendant de temps, Roberto et ses hommes s'écartèrent, laissant seul Julian face à Ziva et Scotty. Voyant que Ziva suivait du regard les hommes de mains qui demeuraient présents, Scotty se tourna à son tour vers Julian.

- Nous sommes ici pour vous parler du meurtre du lieutenant Laura Ibanez.

- Laura…

Scotty repéra immédiatement la tristesse dans les yeux de Julian. Il choisit de poursuivre.

- Nous savons que vous deviez la rencontrer la nuit de sa mort.

- Oh, remarqua Julian… oui, je me souviens… elle m'avait téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle voulait me parler. Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar, pas très loin d'ici… C'est là qu'on se retrouvait souvent avant qu'elle ne parte à l'armée. Mais elle n'est jamais venue…

- De quoi voulait-elle vous parler? demanda Scotty.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a dit que cela concernait son travail et que c'était urgent…

Ziva fronça les sourcils. D'après les dires de Julian, ce meurtre avait peut être un rapport avec la marine… ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour elle et Tony.

- Laura et vous étiez-vous… demanda Scotty, laissant la fin de sa question en suspend…

- Non, répondit Julian, nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions petits… Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça entre nous…

- Bien, conclut Scotty, nous auront peut être besoin de vous parlez à nouveau…

Invitant Ziva à le suivre d'un hochement de tête, Scotty prit le chemin de la sortit, priant pour que l'éventualité d'une intervention fédérale dans ses affaires ait suffit à effrayer Roberto et à le dissuader de chercher vengeance auprès de Scotty.

Aussi fut il en partie soulagé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la voiture, en chemin Ziva lui fit remarquer:

- Il cache quelque chose…

- Oui, répondit Scotty, c'est possible, mais on ne peut pas l'arrêter maintenant pour l'interroger… Il nous faut quelque chose de solide si on veut que Roberto ne s'interpose pas.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au véhicule, pourtant, arrivés à quelques mètres, Ziva s'arrêta. Sous le regard surpris de Scotty, elle se rapprocha d'une poubelle. Elle se saisit d'un journal qui dépassait et revint vers le jeune inspecteur.

- Si vous vouliez le journal, il y en avait au QG, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle balaya la remarque de la main et s'installa dans la voiture sous le regard perplexe de Scotty. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du QG du gang, et fut peu surpris de voir que l'homme s'était assis de nouveau devant l'entrée, reprenant ça garde interrompue plus tôt.

Scotty rentra dans la voiture et mis le contact. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Ziva tenait toujours le journal entre ses mains. Elle semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un article. Il tendit la main pour identifier le journal, et relevant la première page fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un quotidien de qualité médiocre, généralement spécialisé dans les affaires à sensations. Il s'étonna que la jeune israélienne ait ce genre de lecture.

Il allait le lui faire remarquer, mais, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adoptée, il se contenta de garder le silence et de démarrer, reprenant le chemin du quartier général.

De son coté, Ziva était trop absorbée par sa lecture pour remarquer la surprise de Scotty. Lorsqu'elle avait remarquée ce journal dans la poubelle, elle n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, puis elle avait remarqué ces quatre lettres se détachant sur la page. NCIS.

Elle s'était d'abord attendue à trouver un banal article, mais pourtant elle s'était approchée, et maintenant, elle relisait pour la deuxième fois l'article qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_Washington DC,_

_Le procès d'Alec Calhan, le terroriste responsable de l'attentat qui a frappé la ville il y a deux mois à débuter avec le rejet de sa plainte contre le NCIS. L'agence fédérale, représentée par sa directrice, Mrs Sheppard, avait été accusée par le terroriste présumé du meurtre de son frère James. Selon ses dires, les agents du NCIS auraient délibérément exécutés son frère alors que ce dernier s'était rendu._

_Alec Calhan avançait notamment avoir le témoignage d'un homme qui ne s'est pas présenté à l'audience. Cette dernière, se déroulant à huis-clos, a vu, selon une source proche fiable, l'agence fédérale étouffer délibérément une bavure. La directrice du NCIS a part ailleurs refusé de faire témoigner l'agent responsable de la mort de James, prétextant que ce dernier était en mission et injoignable._

_De même, le supérieur direct, dont le nom n'a pas filtré, à témoigné en faveur de son agent. Le médecin légiste a cependant confirmé que la balle qui a tué James Calhan a été tirée à bout portant, et qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une tentative d'évasion ratée comme d'une exécution._

_Il s'agit encore là d'une preuve flagrante de la manipulation…._

_Lire la suite p.25_

Ziva reposa le journal sur ses genoux. Le fait de revoir surgir cette affaire la troublait. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais cessé de lutter contre cela, elle avait finit par éprouver des sentiments pour James. Rien de transcendant, mais elle tenait à lui, et bien que ça mission ait été contre son frère, sa mort lui avait causé beaucoup de peine.

Mais c'était également à cette époque là qu'elle avait débuté sa relation avec Tony… et tous les deux s'étaient implicitement mis d'accord pour ne pas aborder le sujet. Ziva savait que Tony également avait souffert de cette affaire, même si, ressemblant de plus en plus à Gibbs, il était parvenu enfouir ce trouble suffisamment profond pour que Ziva n'ait pas pu le remarquer pendant un temps.

Mais l'article était suffisamment clair. Tony et Gibbs s'était chargé d'arrêter les frères Calhan et leur organisation… Et Tony avait très mal pris, avant qu'il ne sache qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission la liaison entre Ziva et James… aurait-il tué de sang froid.

Ziva leva les yeux vers la route pour tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question… Une majorité de gens répondrait que non… pourtant, Ziva savait que Tony était comme Gibbs, susceptible de succomber à la vengeance…

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait lui parler au plus vite… et tirer cette affaire au clair.

De son coté, Scotty avait remarquer que quelque chose avait troubler la jeune femme assise à coté de lui. Il ne fit pas de commentaires, mais la vit ranger le journal dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait lu…

Mais il ne le fit pas, jugeant que cela devait être suffisamment grave pour prendre des précautions… Il se promit néanmoins d'en glisser un mot à Tony à leur retour.

* * *

_Comme toujours, je termine en vous sollicitant pour une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Me voila de retour d'exil avec un nouveau chapitre... en espérant qu'il vous plaîra.  
_

* * *

_Quartier général de la police, une demi-heure plus tard_

Pendant l'absence de Ziva et de Scotty, Tony et Lilly n'avait pas chômé… Grâce à l'intervention de Miles, un témoin s'était fait connaître. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui dealait de la drogue dans le quartier à l'époque du meurtre… et qui le faisait probablement encore. Contre une somme d'argent non négligeable, mais réduite par l'intervention de Tony, il avait consenti à leur donné portrait robot d'un homme qui était présent sur les lieux et se comportait étrangement d'après ses souvenirs.

Les choses semblant s'emballer, ils avaient également recueillit le témoignage du patron d'un bar, qui à l'époque du meurtre avait vu un homme au comportement suspect rentrer dans son établissement. Il semblait bouleversé, mais ce qui avait frappé le propriétaire était la tâche qu'il portait le sur l'un de ses manches. Et toujours selon le témoignage de cet homme, le suspect appartenait au gang local, ce qui l'avait «empêcher» de prévenir la police…

L'homme venait de partir lorsque Ziva et Scotty entrèrent dans l'open space. Dès qu'il vu la jeune femme, Tony su que quelque chose clochait. Scotty lui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué de particulier, et il ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude, ce qui confirmait à Tony que la jeune femme était préoccupée par un sujet personnel. Ce qui en soit était une nouvelle à laquelle il avait appris à faire attention.

Et lorsqu'elle continua à s'approcher d'eux sans croiser le regard de Tony, ce dernier fronça sensiblement les sourcils. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, elle tourna vers lui un visage neutre. Mais c'était une tentative vaine pour cacher son trouble, et au regard que lui lançait Tony, elle vit bien vite qu'elle avait échouée.

Inconscients de l'échange qui se déroulait sous leur nez, Scotty et Lilly se rapprochèrent, et Lilly entreprit de mettre son partenaire au courant de leurs dernières avancées. Dès que Lilly lui montra le portrait robot, il ne pu retenir un soupir d'énervement.

- Julian, répondit il simplement quand Lilly l'interrogea du regard.

- L'homme que vous étiez partis interroger? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… il prétendait ne pas avoir vu Laura cette nuit là… mais de toute évidence il mentait.

Lilly quitta le portrait robot du regard et vit immédiatement que Scotty avait son regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Comme s'il cherchait à éviter le sien. Il était facile pour elle de comprendre le raisonnement du jeune homme. Vérifiant que personne ne portait trop d'attention à eux, elle se permit de poser sa main sur celle de Scotty. Elle la serra légèrement et immédiatement le jeune homme tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle.

- Hey, Scotty, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- J'étais tellement obsédé par l'idée de ne pas tomber dans un piège que j'ai bâclé l'interrogatoire… j'aurais du pouvoir le forcer à avouer qu'il l'avait vu cette nuit là…

- Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi Scotty, conclut Lilly, voyant les deux agents fédéraux se rapprocher.

- Il est sur ses gardes maintenant, reprit pourtant Scotty.

- Et bien on propose un marché au boss, proposa Tony, avec un haussement d'épaule. Julian ou le gang en entier…

Ziva et Lilly le regardèrent d'un air perplexe, et Scotty semblait réfléchir à sa proposition. Enfin, il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Et s'il n'est pas d'accord… commença Scotty.

- … nous auront d'autres problèmes en tête que d'arrêter Julian, termina Tony avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous? demanda Ziva.

Aussitôt, Scotty se leva du bureau de Lilly où il s'était appuyé, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Stillman pour obtenir un appui du SWAT.

Le plan de Tony semblait risqué à Lilly, mais elle faisait confiance à l'expérience de l'agent. Elle se contenta de suivre discrètement Scotty des yeux. Voyant que Lilly regardait autre part, Tony en profita pour se tourner vers Ziva. Il préférait jouer franc jeu et ne pas laisser les choses empirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi? demanda Ziva, prise par surprise.

- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe depuis que tu es rentrée, s'expliqua Tony.

Il eut la surprise de voir Ziva fuir son regard, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez la jeune femme, puis lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face, il pouvait lire une certaine forme d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Pas maintenant, Tony, dit elle doucement, une fois l'enquête finie.

- Ziva, insista-t-il, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Rien de grave, tenta-t-elle de le persuader.

Il sembla hésiter pendant un moment. Puis finalement acquiesça, juste à ce moment, Scotty ressortit du bureau de son supérieur qui était maintenant que téléphone.

- On a notre soutien, on peut y aller.

Les deux agents le suivirent, rejoints par Lilly.

* * *

_Quartier ouest de Philadelphie, territoire des__cíen__muertos__, quarante minutes plus tard_

Accompagnés par un certains nombre d'hommes des forces spéciales de la police, les deux agents du NCIS, accompagnés par Lilly et Scotty étaient retournés devant l'immeuble qui servait de repère au gang. Selon les instructions de Tony qui avait plus ou moins pris la tête des opérations, ils s'étaient tenus suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas alerter les membres du gang. Inutile de déclencher un bain de sang s'ils pouvaient l'aider…

Accompagné de Ziva, Tony rejoignit Scotty, en pleine conversation avec l'un des hommes du SWAT. Lorsqu'il vit son ami s'approcher, Scotty mit un terme à la conversation.

- On va aller le chercher tous les deux, annonça Tony.

Même s'il avait songé à le contredire, ce qui n'était pas le cas, le regard de Tony, remplit d'assurance l'en aurait dissuadé. Scotty se rendit subitement compte que Tony avait accomplit beaucoup de chemin depuis son départ de Philadelphie… peut être plus que lui, songea-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

- Je te suis, répondit-il simplement.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent de la ligne de voiture de police après avoir mis Ziva au courant. Scotty avait souhaité ne pas tenir Lilly informée immédiatement. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la moitié du chemin, là où il leur faudrait quitter de vue les voitures,Scotty pu apercevoir une chevelure blonde qui remontait vers le centre de commandement avancé. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui refuser de venir.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers son ancien partenaire qui jeta un coup d'œil en se penchant de l'autre coté de l'angle de la rue.

- Un seul garde, informa-t-il Scotty, si on arrive à ne pas se faire tirer dessus en y allant, on aura déjà fait un gros morceau du travail.

- Oui, répondit Scotty… j'espère que tu as raison…

- Hé, protesta Tony, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pessimisme?

- Ca doit être l'âge, je suppose, répondit Scotty avec un sourire.

- Oui, tachons de pouvoir atteindre la retraite veux-tu…

Ils sortirent de l'angle de la rue, et comme la fois précédente, dès qu'il les aperçus, le garde rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour ressortir accompagné. Tentant de paraître le moins menaçant possible, Tony et Scotty continuèrent à avancer. Les deux malfrats posèrent chacun leur main sur la crosse de leur arme.

- Scotty reconnu l'homme à qui il avait parlé le matin, et visiblement ce dernier le reconnut également.

- Qu'est –ce que vous voulez encore, demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

- Reparler à Roberto, répondit Scotty en évitant de paraître trop agressif.

L'homme renifla dédaigneusement mais rentra à l'intérieur. Tony et Scotty se relaxèrent en sachant que s'ils parvenaient à convaincre Roberto de leur livrer Julian, aucun coup de feu ne serait échanger… tout du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Pourtant cette fois ci, on ne les fit pas entrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ce fut Roberto qui sortit, entouré par un nombre encore plus conséquent de garde du corps, ce qui mit Tony mal à l'aise, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le regard de Roberto passa de Scotty à Tony, et son sourire se décomposa immédiatement.

- Comment… tu sais ce que je devrais te faire! s'époumona Roberto.

Tony ne bougea pas, même lorsque le caïd pointa son arme sur lui. Il se contenta de garder un sourire accrocher à son visage. Lentement, il pointa son gilet par balles du doigt. Suivant le geste, Roberto pu y lire les lettres NCIS.

- «NCIS» qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Une agence fédérale, répondit Tony… Je suis agent fédéral maintenant Roberto… Tu sais que me tuer serait une erreur…

- J'hésite pourtant, le provoqua l'autre, mais il baissant cependant son arme…

- Nous sommes là pour Julian. Nous devons l'emmener avec nous.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laissez emmener l'un de mes hommes comme ça, juste parce que vous me le demandez…

Tony grimaça légèrement. Roberto ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les autres hommes de son gang. Il ne pouvait pas livrer Julian sous peine de perde son autorité… Ils auraient du pense à ça avant de foncer tête baissée. La situation prenait soudain un aspect dangereux devant l'impasse devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Scotty était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par une voix venant de derrière Roberto. Ce dernier se retourna surpris.

- Je vais aller avec eux, annonça Julian qui était apparu sans bruit.

- Quoi? demanda Roberto interloqué.

- Je vais les suivre, il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

Roberto regarda le jeune homme d'un regard froid. Ce dernier lui forçait la main… s'il refusait, il se créait des ennuis avec les fédéraux et ses hommes pourraient lui reprocher cette décision… Il se contenta de faire un vague geste de la main.

- Et bien, si le gamin veut y aller, je ne vais pas le retenir, annonça-t-il avec un rire gras…

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Tony et Scotty étaient partis et Ziva se demandait si Lilly n'allait pas finir par se casser un doigt à force de se tordre les mains d'inquiétude. Elle-même était inquiète, mais savait que Tony s'en sortirait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'inquiétait plus maintenant qu'elle ne le faisait avant qu'ils ne débutent leur relation…

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour le bonheur… alors ainsi soit-il. A peine en fut elle arrivée à cette conclusion que trois hommes apparurent à l'angle de la rue. Lorsqu'elles les reconnu, Ziva ne pu retenir un sourire, tandis qu'elle entendit Lilly soupirer bruyamment derrière elle.

* * *

_Je profite de mon espace publicitaire pour vous donner des nouvelles de mes projets ;)_

_Tout d'abord, j'ai profité de cette semaine pour écrire un peu, et je pense que cette fic comprendra encore deux chapitres avant de s'achever... _

_Sinon, pour ce qui concerne NCIS, je prévois déjà une (autre suite) pour ma série de fic, qui ne devrait toutefois pas mettre en scène d'enquête cette fois-ci, juste la vie de l'équipe... Pour Cold Case, Lilly et Scotty vont reprendre du service dans une fic qui fera suite à celle-ci et donc à ma première fic Solitaire._

_ En tout cas, les prochains chapitres seront bientôt en ligne.  
_

_Ah... j'allais oublier... _

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans vous demander de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic... en attendant la prochaine._

* * *

_Quartier général de la police de Philadelphie, deux heures plus tard_

Lilly maintint la porte ouverte le temps que Ziva rentre dans la pièce, puis rentra à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes se postèrent devant le miroir sans teint, observant Julian, assis seul à la table leur faisant face. Durant tout le trajet de retour, il était resté calme. Lilly le soupçonnait d'avoir attendu cette arrestation comme un geste libérateur depuis deux ans. Il avait le profil typique du criminel qui regrettait son geste.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Scotty et Tony. Tous deux rentrèrent dans la pièce et Tony s'assit en face de Julian tandis que Scotty restait debout, tournant autour de la table comme un prédateur autour d'une proie. Lilly devait reconnaître que la technique d'interrogatoire des deux hommes était efficace. Déjà, Julian, auparavant calme semblait montrer des signes de nervosité.

- Alors, Julian, commença Scotty, dit nous comment cela c'est passé… comment tu l'as tué…

- Je… Julian semblait trop troublé pour répondre.

- Pourquoi, reprit Tony, plus doucement… Pourquoi Laura est-elle morte?

- Ca… Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… répondit Julian après quelques instants de silence.

_Laura gara la voiture le long du trottoir. Elle éteignit le moteur et sortit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, lissant son uniforme comme pour se donner du courage. Elle hésita sur la direction à suivre, puis repéra un groupe de jeunes hommes un peu plus loin. Elle reconnut celui qu'elle était venu chercher parmi eux._

_D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers eux. Ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, et le groupe commença à se désagréger dans différentes directions. Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'un, qui la regardait avec un regard où se mêlait défi et embarras._

_- Laura? demanda Julian d'une voix faible, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_- Julian, il faut que l'on parle…_

_Le jeune homme sembla gêné et regarda autour de lui avant de s'écarter de la jeune femme._

_- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire…_

_Il commença à s'éloigner, mais la main de la jeune femme se posa sur son bras et le força à lui faire face._

_- Julian! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_- Je dois… je dois partir… j'ai un rendez-vous… je…._

_- Je sais pour le gang Julian, le coupa Laura, je sais que tu t'es embarqué dans le gang du quartier…_

_Le regard de Julian se fit immédiatement plus dur. Mais Laura ne se démonta pas et continua sur sa lancée._

_- Tu vaux mieux que ça Julian… que dirais tes parents s'ils…_

_- Ils sont morts, éclata Julian, laisse les en dehors de ça…_

_- Julian, reprit Laura plus doucement, comment es tu tombé aussi bas…_

_- Quoi Laura… excuse moi si je ne suis pas à ton niveau… je n'ai pas pu être accepté dans l'armée moi… je ne suis pas assez bien peut être…_

_- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, continua Laura… tu ne peux pas faire ça…_

_- Ah non? Pourtant j'ai acquis plus de respect que je n'en aurais jamais autrement…_

_- Tu vends ton âme au diable…_

_- Laisse-moi! s'exclama Julian._

_- Si tu ne renonces pas à cette folie, je t'en empêcherais!_

_- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin! la menaça Julian._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, lui répondit Laura dont les larmes commençaient à apparaître…_

_- Ne fais pas ça, reprit Julian…_

_- Je suis désolée…_

_Laura se retourna et commença à s'écarter du jeune homme. Pourtant à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se figea. Un déclic sonore caractéristique se fit entendre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Julian pointait une arme sur elle. La panique apparut dans les yeux de la jeune femme._

_- Julian…_

_- Tais-toi! Je ne suis pas assez bien… Je ne suis qu'un raté mais je ne te laisserais pas briser ma vie!_

_- Non, écoute moi… baisse cette arme…_

_Laura commença à avancer lentement, levant la main dans un geste apaisant. Toujours avec des mouvements d'une infinie lenteur, elle finit par poser sa main sur l'arme et la baisser. Elle ancra son regarda dans celui de Julian où les larmes reflétait les lumières de la nuit._

_Un coup de feu déchira le silence et les larmes de Julian redoublèrent tandis que Laura s'effondra._

- J'ai reconduit la voiture devant chez son frère et placé le corps dans une allée… là où personne ne le trouverait, termina Julian, achevant son récit.

Scotty soupira en se passant la main sur la nuque. Il fit face à la glace et échangea un regard à sens unique avec Lilly. Lentement Tony se leva à son tour, et incita Julian à le suivre. Lilly soupira à son tour et se détourna de la glace.

* * *

_Quartier général, dix minutes plus tard_

Scotty et Tony réapparurent quelques minutes après, ayant conduit Julian en détention. L'ambiance avait quelque peu été minée par les aveux de Julian, mais Lilly était cependant soulagée que cette affaire soit terminée.

Scotty tomba sur la chaise de son bureau, et Lilly remarqua pour la première fois qu'il semblait exténué. Tony lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Bon, je pense qu'on pourra attendre demain pour la paperasserie, lança-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Oui, confirma Lilly.

Ziva observa l'échange sans intervenir. Elle savait que Tony n'était pas réellement fatigué, et que si Gibbs avait été là, il n'aurait même pas eut l'idée de se plaindre quant à la rédaction de son rapport. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils se devaient une explication. A cette pensée, le cœur de Ziva se mit à battre plus vite. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aborder le sujet avec Tony, mais elle savait également qu'ils devraient en parler tôt ou tard.

L'incertitude la rongeait depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article, aussi, lorsque Tony déclara qu'il était temps de partir, elle ne protesta pas.

Le trajet du retour se passa dans un calme pesant. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ziva, observant Tony à la dérobée remarqua qu'il gardait la mâchoire serrée. Elle se demanda un instant s'il savait de quoi elle voulait lui parler.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à leur suite, ils rentrèrent sans bruit, et ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte fermée que Tony se tourna vers Ziva:

- Bon, est-ce que maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

- James, répondit elle simplement.

Elle observa le visage de Tony se décomposer lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son ancienne mission sous couverture. La surprise était réelle dans ses yeux, et Ziva comprit qu'il ne se doutait pas que ce sujet serait de nouveau abordé. Pourtant, il se reconstitua rapidement un masque de confiance en lui.

- Quoi James? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est passé sur ce toit? continua-t-elle, décidant de jouer franc jeu.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tony, l'incrédulité se lisant maintenant dans ses yeux.

Sans le quitter du regard, Ziva plongea sa main dans sa poche de manteau et en ressortit une feuille chiffonnée de papier journal. Elle la tendit à Tony qui la prit et la déplia pour pouvoir la lire. Ziva vit qu'il chercha un moment ce qu'il y avait à lire sur cette page, puis il accrocha son regard sur l'article qu'elle avait lu plus tôt.

Elle suivit attentivement les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage, regrettant de ne pouvoir les déchiffrer autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il semblait tendu. Pourtant il semblait également sûr de lui lorsqu'il répondit:

- Des mensonges, dit-il en repliant la page du journal.

- Vraiment, demanda Ziva, étonné par le sang froid dont faisait preuve Tony.

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Je pensais que tu réagirais autrement…

- … tu ne me crois pas? demanda Tony dont la voix s'éleva lentement mais surement.

- Ce n'est pas la question…

- … Ca veut dire non? l'interrompit-il.

- Tony, se reprit Ziva… Il n'y a que toi qui puisse dire ce qui c'est passé sur ce toit, j'aurais espéré que tu aurais la franchise de me le dire.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la conversation avait dégénéré et les derniers échanges avaient été des cris. Ziva pouvait voir la colère dans le regard de Tony, mais elle aussi était en colère face à la réaction de Tony, il n'avait ni démentit ni confirmé la version du journal, et refusait de le faire, rejetant la conversation sur un problème de confiance.

La diplomatie n'avait jamais été un fort de Ziva, mais elle s'estimait dans son bon droit ici. Elle voulut relancer le débat, mais Tony se contenta de lever un doigt, signe qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle question. Le regard de Ziva flamboya, et l'instant d'après, sans s'être rendue compte de ce qui se passait, elle entendit la porte de la suite claquée en se refermant et sembla remarquer que Tony n'était plus là.

D'un coup sa colère disparut, remplacée par de la pure surprise. Tony était parti. Elle avait toujours crut qu'il serait toujours là à ses cotés… pourtant il venait de partir.

Elle se laissa tombée sur le canapé. Le regard perdu dans le vite, elle commença à regretter d'avoir abordé le sujet. Ce dernier valait-il la peine de perdre Tony. Même si ce qui était écrit était vrai, serait-elle prête à renoncer à Tony pour cela?

La réponse lui vint immédiatement et elle se leva d'un bond. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle venait de prendre la décision d'écouter ce que lui disait son cœur: qu'elle voulait vivre avec Tony… peu importe les conséquences.

Forte de cette résolution, elle se dirigea vers la porte à son tour. Elle l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à courir à la suite de Tony. Pourtant elle n'en eut pas l'occasion lorsqu'elle faillit le heurter alors qu'il revenait en sens inverse.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminables. Puis, d'un seul geste, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser…

* * *

_Voilà... Ici s'achève ce chapitre... _

_J'essaierais de mettre le dernier le plus tôt possible, mais en attendant je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni NCIS ni Cold Case, et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Voila un dernier court chapitre achevant cette fic...  
_

* * *

_Hôtel Royal, __Couloir, qu__e__lques__ instant__s plus tôt_

- … Ca veut dire non? l'interrompit-il.

- Tony, se reprit Ziva… Il n'y a que toi qui puisse dire ce qui c'est passé sur ce toit, j'aurais espéré que tu aurais la franchise de me le dire.

Tony avala la réplique qu'il allait faire, pris de cours par celle de Ziva. Ainsi la jeune femme n'avait pas confiance en lui? Il la regarda d'un air presque choqué, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas le remarquer, emportée par sa colère. De nouveau elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Tony réagit plus vite qu'elle. Il n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre rejeter encore une fois sa sincérité.

Il leva un doigt qu'il agita sous le nez de Ziva. Cette dernière s'interrompit, surprise par cette réaction. Tony se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus en état de poursuivre cette conversation avec la jeune femme. Son esprit raisonnant rapidement, il choisit de mettre fin à l'engagement. Sans se retourner pour observer la réaction de Ziva, il se retourna et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la porte.

Il sortit de la suite, claquant la porte derrière lui d'un geste rageur. Il savait qu'il commettait sans doute une erreur, mais il était trop énervé pour penser clairement. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, tentant de se clamer. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il ralentit son allure, la vision de Ziva s'imposant dans son esprit…

Il l'avait laissée… non pire, il l'avait abandonnée.

Il venait de faire la chose qu'il voulait par-dessus tout éviter. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Presque qu'aussi vite qu'il était parti, il rebroussa chemin, retournant en direction de leur chambre. Il songea en même temps à une manière de mettre un terme à la conversation… Il ne voulait plus que le nom de James apparaisse entre eux…

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Pourtant il eut l'impression que la poignée lui échappa des mains. Troublé un instant, il en découvrit bientôt la cause quand il faillit heurter Ziva qui partait en sens contraire.

Visiblement la jeune femme était aussi étonnée que lui, puisqu'elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence de l'autre coté de la porte qu'une fois si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Tous deux se figèrent, chacun se demandant comment l'autre allait réagir à la situation. Tony étudia attentivement le visage de Ziva pour y déceler la moindre information quant à l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme. La lueur de colère qui avait habité son regard plus tôt dans la chambre avait disparue, laissant place à de l'inquiétude et à de la détermination.

Les deux agents s'observèrent encore pendant quelques secondes, avant que Tony, incapable de rester en place plus longtemps fonde sur Ziva. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jeune femme eut la même réaction, et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Immédiatement, Tony partit à la recherche des lèvres de Ziva et les recouvrit des siennes. Il sentit la jeune femme répondre à son baiser tandis qu'elle resserrait ses bas autour de lui. Il glissa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, caressant ses cheveux au passage, pour approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, toute trace de la dispute avait disparut chez chacun d'eux. Ziva posa son front sur celui de Tony, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais le jeune homme captura de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et elle y répondit.

Cherchant à se rapprocher le plus de Tony, son amour nourrie par la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, Ziva plaqua Tony contre le mur opposé et sauta pour enserrer sa taille de ses jambes. Dans un autre contexte, Tony aurait trouvé l'instant opportun pour faire une remarque sur l'attitude de la jeune femme. Cependant lui aussi avait eu tellement peur de voir leur futur commun disparaître qu'il ne pensait même pas à faire de l'humour, son esprit tourné tout entier vers la jeune femme entre ses bras.

Dans ses dernières réserves de lucidité qui disparaissaient comme neige au soleil, il se rappela qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un couloir d'hôtel. Il traversa ce dernier et porta Ziva jusqu'à leur suite et referma la porte derrière eux, tout en tachant de conserver son équilibre, rendu précaire par le précieux fardeau qu'il portait.

Continuant d'embrasser sa compagne, Tony tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Pourtant en chemin, il sentit Ziva se pencher en arrière, et reposant ses pieds par terre, l'un d'eux se trouva volontairement sur la trajectoire de ceux de Tony, qui ne put empêcher sa chute. Cependant, Ziva le retint, lui évitant de heurter la moquette de la suite de plein fouet.

Il se redressa, surpris de l'attitude de Ziva, se demandant un instant ce qu'elle faisait, puis il croisa son regard et la lueur qui y étincelait. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol tandis que Ziva l'y rejoignait.

* * *

_Hôtel Royal, __suite 12, une heure plus tard_

Les deux jeunes gens reposaient, toujours allongés sur le sol là où ils étaient tombés auparavant, seulement recouverts d'une couverture que Tony avait tirée du canapé proche. Leurs corps étaient toujours enlacés et bien qu'ils fussent réveillés, Ziva somnolait doucement pendant que Tony la berçait dans ses bras, embrassant son front et caressant ses cheveux dans un geste protecteur.

Rarement la jeune femme s'était sentie aussi apaisée. Lentement, elle se laissa gagner par un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il faisait encore nuit dehors. Elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Tony contre le sien, et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans leur lit, à l'abri de chaudes couvertures. 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle étudia le visage inhabituellement calme de Tony, dépourvu de cet air ironique qu'il arborait souvent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'observait dans son sommeil, mais à chaque fois elle s'émerveillait de le voir si calme.

Elle tendit une main et frôla sa joue, évitant de le réveiller, mais incapable de détacher sa main de ce contact.

Bientôt, comme conscient de l'attention qui lui était porté dans son sommeil, il se réveilla, ouvrant des yeux endormis vers Ziva. Dissipant le brouillard de son sommeil, il se mit à répondre au sourire de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement, d'une voix remplie d'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Ziva avec émotion.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser, et Ziva se rendit compte que c'était cela qu'elle voulait plus que tout, l'amour de Tony… et qu'elle était prête à sacrifier de nombreuses choses par amour…

* * *

_Voila, avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout..._

_Comme je l'avais annoncé, je serais bientôt de retour avec deux nouvelles fics, une NCIS et une Cold Case, continuant les séries de fics déjà en cours... _

_Enfin, comme toujours, je vous sollicite pour une petite review, histoire de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic dans son ensemble..._


End file.
